Retiming traffic signals can be one of the most cost effective ways to improve traffic flow within a road network. Optimized traffic signals can reduce traffic delays and stops considerably as motorists travel along a section of road. The benefits of optimized traffic signals experienced by motorists include improved safety, reduced fuel consumption and reduced emissions.
Traffic data counts are typically conducted at intersections for three primary reasons. Firstly to determine the impact of a proposed physical redesign of an intersection, corridor or network (i.e. adding a new lane to an existing intersection). Secondly, to determine the impact of a proposed change to land usage along an intersection, corridor or network (i.e. changing an empty field into a condominium). Thirdly, to determine the impact of a proposed change to the signal phasing of an intersection, corridor or network (e.g. to give more green time to the North-South approach).